Tetrasodium pyrophosphate (TSPP) is known for establishing structural properties in soap bars. It is also generally known that the presence of free-fatty acids can significantly reduce the structurant properties of soap bars, i.e. make them softer and more amenable to high wear rate. However, the presence of free-fatty acids increases the lather and skin feel. Therefore, its presence is considered to be an overall positive in soap bars.
It has now been found that certain quantities of free-fatty acid can be incorporated into a soap bar having structurant affecting quantities of TSPP while essentially retaining the structuring affect of the TSPP.